Recover and Rebuild
by Wolfskin1989
Summary: What if Gale hadn't gone to District 2? What if Haymitch was a little more caring? What if Peeta and Gale became friends? What would happen to Katniss? What would happen to District 12? This is my opinion of how Mockingjay could have / should have ended.
1. Chapter 0 Introduction

SPOILERS AHEAD! What if Gale hadn't gone to District 2? What if Haymitch was a little more caring? What if Peeta and Gale became friends? What would happen to Katniss? What would happen to District 12? This is my opinion of how Mockingjay could have / should have ended. This is my first attempt at fan fiction. Apologize for any and all poor spelling and grammar. I have the whole story idea planned out however, depending on the reviews and feedback I receive from the first chapter will decide if I continue with it or not. I will write it from the point of view of Haymitch, Peeta, Gale, possibly Katniss and a few parts about how District 12 changes. So with that said lets crack on. Enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 1 Ghost

**Ok here we go first chapter of my first Fan Fic. This part is from Haymitch's POV just after he brought Katniss back to District 12 when she killed Coin. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 "Ghosts"**

When I come through the door, I feel my muscle begin to un-knot. The smell of damp and dust assault my senses. I'm confused for a moment before I remember how long it's been since I was here. The old smells of dried vomit, boiled cabbage, unwashed clothes and mouse shit are something of a comfort to me. I stumble through the hallway, hardly caring about the broken glass bottles, bones and empty wrapping that rattle around at my feet.

Taking a seat at the table, I bury my face into my hands letting a few tears cascade down my cheek. My hand instantly reaches under the table and pulls out a bottle. My eyes gazing into distance focus on nothing really, as my hands break the seal and twist off the bottle cap. I lift it to my lips and feel the alcohol burn my throat as I take a long deep swig. Throwing the cap to my right, not caring about where it lands and I hear it hit the trashcan to join other rubbish. "Swish," I mumble with dark humour. I sit there until ive finished my third bottle of white liquor. It's unusually around this time that my bladder starts to feel a little too full but right now it's quiet and clam.

I reach and find another bottle, taking a swig; I feel the memoirs begin to return. They always seem to turn up around this point, giving my head a small shake to try to banish them. This never works thought, there faces still flash before my eyes, the 46 kid's id had to mentor, and then been force to watch them die in areas all over the county. My mother, brother and long-lost love float before my eyes aswell, there cold eyes seem to blame me for not being able to save them. I've given up on saying, "I'm sorry" to them. Swigging my bottle like a baby, I see a new face drift before my eyes. The handsome face with his sea green eyes and charming smile shock and scare me deeply. "I'm so sorry, Finnick" I whisper into the darkness. Now I'm shaking with real terror because I know who will be next and I don't think I can stand it. I down the rest of the bottle and quickly reach for another, snapping the cap off I quickly close my eyes and take another long swig before I open them and see her.

She stands on the other side of the table, her hair in the two breads, wearing the dress she wore at the reaping. Her blue eyes and vacant expression terrify me more than anything ive ever seen. We just gaze at each other. She doesn't say a word to me, but I somehow manage to choke out in a harsh whisper. "Prim! I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry". Before I know it the tears come thick and fast, I howl like a wounded animal not being able to bare the pain of the memoirs. My head thuds against the table as I ball my hands into fists and knead them in my hair.

I'm not sure how long I stay like this but when I final lift my head I see she's still there, turned to face the window. When I see the back of her blouse is un-tucked, forming a little duck**-**tail, another sob escape my throat. Her head turns to face me and I see that her eyes are full of tears aswell. She turns back and looks out the window; I know she's looking over to her old house. Where her sister is now probably lying on the floor screaming her lungs out or sobbing more then I am or maybe she's just sitting in the kitchen where I left her, too numb to feel anything. Reaching for my half-finished bottle, I quickly take a swig from it and feel the alcohol burn my already ragged throat. I pull the knife towards me and hold it like a lifeline, drinking until I cannot think or see straight, until my head hit's the table. The bottle falls and smashes by my left foot as I drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

I'm woken, not by the usual nightmares, but by someone poring water over my head. My hand grips the knife handle tighter as I jump and slash all around me. _"Its them, they've finally come to kill me, finally come to end my lift like they ended all those poor kids", _I think to myself. When my eyes clear, I see him standing 3 feet away holding an empty glass in one hand and a loaf of bread in the other. "You've gotta find a different way of waking me Peeta" I say to him. He just shrugs and mutters something about having tried other way in the past. He places the bread on the table and lifts up a box from the floor. The sound of glass clinking emanates from within as he puts it next to the loaf; I just give him a questioning look.

"Rippers back in business" he says, as he begins to slice the bread.

"Where's she been hiding?" I ask

"She ran to District 11 after the fire bombs. Kept her head low while we were in 13" he informs me, placing three slices of bread and some goats cheese in front of me.

We sit in silence for about 30 minutes, eating bread, as my hangover starts to kick in. reaching into the box I withdraw another bottle of Rippers finest. "When did you get back?" I ask breaking the silence.

"This morning, went for walk around with a few others. There's nothing left Haymitch," he says to me with deep red marks around his eyes.

"Others?"

"Ripper, Greasy Sae and her granddaughter, some people from other Districts and Gale" he lists.

We eat a little more of the bread, and I drink enough to keep the headaches at bay. The sounds of hammering and talking reaches my ears, I try to gaze out the window but am to far away. Peeta noticing my attempt to look and informs me that they are planning to rebuild 12. The fences left to keep out wild animals but now there will be gates at some points and no electricity running through.

"What about you? What are you going to do now it is all over?

He just shrugs, "no idea, maybe rebuild and run the bakery."

"No one better" I tell him.

There's another long salience before he asks the question I knew would come the moment I realized he was back. "How is she?" he asks.

"Surprised you didn't go see her when you got back," I tell him, knowing he was talking about Katniss.

"I did, we both did. Sae told us that Dr Aurelius wouldn't let either of us see her till she was better," he said with a pained look.

He didn't need to ask whom he was referring to when he said "We". He meant Gale. Her best friend, her hunting partner and someone else who had held an important place in her heart. Was that the case now thought? I don't know, the rebellion has changed everyone. I can see Peeta's hands clenching and opening, even he wasn't the same person anymore, not after he was hijacked. Dr Aurelius, told me that Peeta would never fully recover but he'd have to find a way to deal with it on his own.

Peeta leaves to help the others with the rebuilding, and I change my clothes and head outside. The thought of some fresh (if ash filled) air isn't something I normally do, but right now it's the only thing I feel like doing.

I make my way into what was the town square, seeing the ruins of all the merchants shops, the justice building, the hob, all destroyed, all covered in ash. I don't stay there long and try not to think what, or whom, I'm walking on and make my way to the seam. There's no one here, a few of the little home are still here, slightly charred and blacken but still standing. I keep walking until I reach the house closes to the fence, I think about going inside but it passes when I see the door open and someone walking from within.

His head is hunch, as he comes out clutching a large heavy-looking box, two bows and quivers slung over his back and a dead rabbit hanging from his belt. He doesn't spot me right away. He looks lost, much older than 19 years old. I only saw his father once. It was shortly before he was killed in the mines, walking, hand in hand, through the square with Hazelle. I used to see his father in his own gray eyes, dark hair and the way he used to grin when he was around Katniss.

There was no grin now though and when I shuffled my feet, his eyes snapped up to look at me. The shock and fear were clear upon his face before he realised who it was watching him. I see his face relax slightly before falling back into the mask of depression. He gives me a silent nod of greeting and I response with a raise of my flask. "Hello Gale"

"When did you get back?" He asks, coming to stand next to me.

"Yesterday", I tell him. "We got dropped off in the meadow; after she was home I just went and drank myself to sleep".

He just nods, still lost in his own thoughts no doubt. He turns and starts to walk away; I match his pace and walk beside him. When we reach the square I see him glance at what is left of the shops, the justice building, the hob before he moves towards the victors village. While he was looking, I took a sneaky look into the box he is holding. There was a photo album, a hand-made book and I could just see the sleeve of a leather jacket. When we reach the road towards the village, I break the silence.

"You know you can't see her" I tell him.

"I know" he gets out in a husky voice full of emotion. "But all this stuff is hers." I just nod to myself

When we reach the entrance to the village, the sun is starting its descent in the gray sky. There are lights in a few of the other houses; I see a flicker of warm light coming from her kitchen. I put my hand on Gales shoulder stopping him in his tracks. "Ill take them," I tell him, he just glares at me and I see the flare of anger in his gray eyes. "It's too soon," I warn him. He eventually offer's the box to me, as I take it; he removes the bows and quivers and moves to put them in the box aswell. "No, you keep yours", I tell him, "She traded it to you. What do you think she will think if she sees you giving it back?" That hit him hard; I see a small film of tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes. I let out a deep sigh, "wait here" I tell him.

The back door is unlocked. It makes no noise as I push it open. The embers in the fireplace glow gently, giving the kitchen a warm feeling. However, it's so silent that I feel a cold shiver run down my back. I see her sat by the table, her matted hair falling over the side of her face, eyes shut. I immediately fear the worst before I see the gentle rise and fall of her shoulders and chest. She's curled up with a blanket around her. I put the box upon the table, the bow and quiver resting on top. I look at her, wondering if she is asleep or just pretending. She has the same mask of depression upon her face. I turn around and spot Gale peering through the door, tears falling silently down his face. I walk towards him, shaking my head at him, he moves to one side as I close the door.

I place my hand his shoulder, leading him away from her house and towards mine. I produce my flask and take long swig before offering it to Gale. He takes it without and word and drinks the remaining contents in one big gulp. We make our way inside and he sits himself in the living room, throwing his bow and quiver on the floor. I return to him with two open bottles of white liquor, he takes one and I clink mine against his. "Cheers" I say with dark humour. We sit in silence for a while, as the sky outside grows darker and darker. After I flick on, the only lamp I have not smashed yet, I notice the tears still falling down his face.

"So where are your family? Peeta told me who came back but didn't mention them," I ask breaking the silence.

"District 4" he tells me "Mom's helping her mother with setting up a new hospital. She took Vick, Rory and Posy with her."

"I'm surprised you didn't go with her," I say taking a swig.

"She knew I wouldn't go", he mutters taking a deep drink. I could see but the lack of wincing on his face that he was no stranger to drinking. He did seem to relax slightly the tears had stopped running down his cheek. "They offered me a job in District 2 you know."

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh, some big fancy job, loads of money and stuff but that's never been me" he informs me putting his bottle on the floor and for a moment I see the old Gale sitting there. The sly grin he used to wear before the rebellion.

"So what are you going to do now then?" I ask.

He gives a small shrug. "Help with the rebuilding I suppose, go hunting, wait and see if my family return and…" he pauses "see who else comes back"

"Peeta's planning on rebuilding the bakery; you could give him a hand?" I suggest.

He just glares at me, "For gods sake Gale", I shout at him, getting to my feet. My anger fuelled by the liquor and sorrow, "can't you see all three of you are slowly dying? Peeta's head has been violently screwed up, you've lost your best friend and sweetheart over there has now lost all of her family! So can you stop thinking about your own goddamn feelings and try to put yourself in their shoes! Imagine losing Posy! Imagine what it would feel like knowing every time you see Katniss you felt like you had to kill her!"

There's a ringing silence, my words seem to hover and echo throughout the room. I've hit him hard again. I can see the grief and sorrow in his eyes, it might have been harsh but I had to say something to him. The old Gale I saw has vanished again, I start to feel a headache approach and I want to be alone, before the ghosts come back. "You stay here tonight" I tell him "I'm going to bed", stopping only to pick up another bottle, I move upstairs into the first bedroom I come to. Locking myself inside I sit on the corner of the dust-covered mattress, taking long deep swigs from the bottles. I sit back as the faces start to approach me, the last thing I'm aware of before I pass out is Prims blue eyes staring at me and Gales yells muffled by the floorboards below.

* * *

**Sooooo what did you think? please don't forget to review. i would love to hear what you think, as your feedback will decide if i write more. :)  
**


	3. Chapter 2 Time

**A/N Well certainly didn't expect to get the response I got for my first chapter. Huge thanks go to everyone who read and review it. Got a couple people asking the same question couple of times so I need to answer that. **

**Q. Is this a Katniss/gale or Katniss/Peeta story? **

**A. Sorry but I'm going to keep you guessing for now. By all means tell me what you want/hope and you never know.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter and is from Peeta's POV. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 "Time"**

I wake with a start, sweat beading on my forehead and covering my chest. _'Just another nightmare' _I think to myself. It all seemed so real, the Tracker Jackers swarming around me, unbearable pain, the shock of seeing part of my leg gone and Katniss. The images of her on stage fill me full of fear and pain that I cannot understand, of course, I know it is not real. She never tried to kill me, but why did she drop the nest at me? Ah yes because she didn't know I was trying to keep the careers away from her, _'that's not true, she a mutt!, _the sounds of my hijackers still reverberate in my head, not as loud as they were but still there and my muscle still cant help but tense. I focus on slowing my breathing until my heart rate drops and slows aswell. '_That voice is lying, that voice is lying_' I repeat to myself just as Doctor Aurelius showed me.

I slowly open my eyes and see a small beam of orange light peeking through the curtains. I throw off my blankets, get out of bed and move towards the light. Drawing the soft silk back, I see the sun beginning to rise from the horizon. It comforts me, clams me to see it again. So many times ive gazes at the sun wondering if it will be the last time, I look upon it.

The house is cold and silent as I make my way down into the kitchen. After I light the fire, I open a few cupboards pulling out large bags of flour, some yeast and other things. The movements are still so natural to me that I don't even notice them anymore. In a way it angers me deeply, my mind starts to drift and wonder, the memories ill never be able to forget. My hand begins to knead the sticky dough, spreading a little more flour on the table helps and after a while the dough feels soft, smooth, light and springy.

By the time I finish ive got 13 loaves. The phrase 'bakers dozen' drifts, gently through my mind, as I place them in bowls, cover them with plastic and leave them to prove for an hour. After I wash up, go into the living room, and see the blank canvas I had set up yesterday and failed to paint anything. I still cannot bring myself to sit and paint like before. It's not a lack of inspiration. I have images in my head that I know I could replicate well enough, but when I hold the brush in my hand and lift it to make a stroke, everything just disappears and I'm lost.

My eyes drift over into the corner, over to the large wooden trunk that holds my other paintings. Thinking that they might help, I unlock the trunk and start to examine my work. To me they seem poor recreations but people in the capitol gushed over them all the time. The golden Cornucopia, the green-eyed mutt, a dried up pond bed and _'SNAP' _the canvas breaks and splinters fall to the floor. I had seen it was the one of Katniss surrounded by gray light and my hands clenched, uncontrollably, on either side until it was too much for the soft wood to take. Thought the sides had snapped in too, the canvas had not ripped and now her soft gray eyes were staring into mine. I could feel my own eyes starting to bulge, my breathing quicken with my heart rate, my arms began to shake as I hear that un-natural voice within my head.

'_She's not real! She's a mutt! She's going to kill you! You have to stop her quickly!'_

"Sh-Shut up!" I say trying to gain control.

'_She's on the wrong side Peeta! She's going to kill everyone! You have to stop her!'_ the voice continues.

I close my eyes and try to get my breathing under control. Slowly I feel my arms begin to relax and my heart rate slows and calms. The voice continues to shout its warning at me but slowly it fades away and eventually vanishes.

'_She never loved you! It was all a lie! It wasn't real Peeta!' _Was the voices last cry to me.

I can't bring myself to retort back at the voice because honesty I don't know if it's speaking the truth or not.

When I open my eyes. I see that my hands are holding two pieces of ripped canvas. When I realise what ive done, the tears start to fall quickly and don't stop until I'm curled up on the floor. My hands balled into fists. I must have been there for a while because when I check the clock I see that an hour has passed. Returning to the kitchen I see the dough is ready for the oven. The homes in the victories village are all equipped with large ovens big enough for my 13 loaves and even more. Makes sense to me. All the food that people in the capital eat makes sense that they would need large ovens like this one.

Once I put the loaf are in, I quickly clean up the kitchen, remove my apron and sit at the dining table wondering what to do today and how I am going to rebuild the bakery. I'm sure I can get some help from some of the others who came back to the District. I try think about anything and anyone apart from Katniss and cannot help but think of anyone else. I cannot go on like this, I still love her more than anything else. I know I can control the voices as long as I know she's coming but when she surprises me, I'm just not sure. Its times like this that I wish my dad and brothers were here. I know they could help me find a way, but there gone. They didn't make it out of 12 when the firebombs hit. A pang of sorrow grips my heart to think of them and how much I miss them.

An idea comes to me so quickly it catches me of guard. There is someone who might be able to help. I move to the hardly used phone and press the number 0 button. A clear female voice comes over asking me where in the capitol I am trying to reach. I ask for the hospital and a few moments later a different female voice asking me whom I would like to speak to. "Doctor Aurelius" I say and am told to hold. I'm still shock at how quickly my brain came up with the idea. If anyone knew of a way I could speak to her, it would be him, after all, he looked after her after the rebellion and he looked after me when I was brought to district 13.

"Doctor Aurelius here, whom am I speaking too?" asks the old familiar voice.

"Its Peeta, Peeta Mellark" I respond

"Peeta!" he says with a note of surprise, "how are you my boy? I didn't think id be hearing from you until next week"

I'm quiet for a few moments trying to gather my thoughts. I know he's trying to make polite chitchat, but really how can I begin to tell him how I'm feeling. I decide to tell the truth, after all, he really does want to help me so ive got to be honest with him.

"It's still pretty hard" I say somewhat lamely "I'm still getting used to the fact that my family and friends are all gone from here" then I tell him about how the district is going to change. About how the people, who came back, have already started to rebuild. I then tell him about how I plan to rebuild the bakery.

"That's an excellent idea Peeta, but" he says, his voice growing more serious "how are you feeling? Have you started baking and painting like we spoke about?"

I let out a deep sigh before I begin. I tell him about this morning, about the nightmare, about how I could not paint anything and, of course, how id destroyed the painting of Katniss. As I speak, I feel the knot in my stomach un-clench and relax. Maybe this 'therapy' is a good idea after all.

"Mmmm yes I see what you mean"; he says with a sympathetic tone, "well given your condition Peeta and everything you've been through its very natural, but I promise you, keeping busy will help you over time".

"If you say so"

"Now, was there something you wanted to ask me?" he enquirers.

"There is, it's about Katniss Everdeen," I say, not noticing that ive clenched my free fist. "I need to see her".

"Peeta, I told you and that other young man that it's too soon, Miss Everdeen, is still very much in shock and she needs time to come to terms with her loss."

"But I know I can help her. I've been through two Hunger Games with her, ive lost all my family aswell. I know I can help!" I yell at him.

"Mr Mellark, you still cannot control you around her. You could very well end up killing her!" I tell him about how I can control myself if I know she going to be there, he say that the risk is "too great" and he can't allow it until he speak to her himself.

In the end, I accept that he is probably right and apologize for yelling at him.

"its alright Peeta, I understand that you care very deeply for her and its very honourable that you want to look after her but she needs time aswell to cope." he tells me going back to a sympathetic tone.

I thank him for his time and tell him I will call back next week as arranged. We both say our goodbyes as I hang up the phone, letting out a sigh, I move back into the kitchen and check on the bread. There just about done as I pull them from the over. The warm nutty smell reminds me of when I was young, hanging around the bakery watching my father, mother and brothers skilled hands roll out delicate cakes and pastries. I put 12 of the loaves to cool as I wrap up the last one in cloth and retrieve a little butter from my fridge. Slipping my jacket around my shoulders, I walk out into the bright, fresh spring day and walk over to Haymitch's neglected looking house.

I can already see some people, emerging from the other houses within the village. Metal tool boxes at their sides, I even spot a few small children no other than 12 and 13 carrying hammers and nails all with hopefully smiles upon their faces. One or two of them wave at me and I return with a smile and a nod. It does make me hopeful for my future to see people free and hopeful, not hunch, covered in coal dust as they trudge to and from the mines.

As I see Haymitch's house come into view, I spot her house in the distance for a second I think I see someone entering through the door but I'm not completely sure. Maybe Doctor Aurelius sent another doctor to keep an eye on her. I want to run over there, hold her in my arms, and tell her everything's going to be ok, but I know I can't. Aurelius words echo in my head as I enter Haymitch's door and close is behind me.

**So as you can see Peeta's not back to 100% but I promise you he will get better . don't forget to review, tell me what you did/didn't like. What you thinks gonna happen etc **


	4. Chapter 3 The Woods

**A/N Now this one took me a good few days to write due to a very large headache but never mind here it is. Gotta say this one is a little bit dark but this is the hunger games series after all. **

**This one is a Gale POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer i do not own The Hunger Games.  
**

**Chapter 3 The Woods**

The sun is already high in the sky as I feel someone shaking my shoulder, trying to coax me into conciseness. In my hangover haze, I think it's my mom or maybe Katniss come to wake me, so the smile vanishes the moment I open my eyes and see Peeta staring at me. The smell of bread is overpowering around him and I admit its not un pleasant. I let out a yawn as I sit up on the leather sofa, my head isn't hammering as much as I thought it would be but I bury my head in my hands. I think a morning in the woods would clear it.

From in-between, my eyes I see Peeta gazing down at me, a reserved look upon his face as he asks, "Where's Haymitch?"

I just shrug and mutter about him going upstairs to pass out. He nods and leaves the room, the sound of his footsteps, too loud, on the staircase. I reach over and slip my shirt back on, as Haymitch's previous words come back to me. '_Can you stop thinking about your own goddamn feelings and try to put yourself in there shoes!' _His words really had got to me and then the memories had brought the tears as I sobbed myself to sleep. I know he's right; I have no idea what she and Peeta are going through. I take Haymitch's advice and imagine losing Posy, Vick or Rory the sorrow I feel is immediate but I know that it would be even worst if it really did happen.

I remember back a few years ago when Vick was eight. He got sick and caught a fever, in those days; it wasn't uncommon for people to get bad infections and drop dead in the streets. Of course, most people in 12 died from starvation or overwork in the mines. Those few days had been some of the hardest. My mother had spent a lot of time with him. I had looked after Posy and Rory as much as I could but I still had to go hunting, trade in the hob and do my schoolwork. On the forth day of the fever, Vick had gone very pale. I had carried him to Katniss's mother and begged her to look at him; after she examined him, she had sent Katniss and me into the woods to find some herb. I had no idea what I was looking for but she knew and found it in less then an hour. It would have taken me so long that it could have been too late for Vick. The relief I felt the day his fever broke was so overwhelming that I let out a small sob with everyone else.

'_But she will never feel that relief' _I think to myself. I'm still not sure if it was a capitol or rebel hovercraft that dropped the parachutes but I can't help but blame my stupid brain for coming up with the idea. Another wave of grief and sorrow comes over me as I remember Haymitch telling me who was lost in the explosion, and then the nightmares came.

The sound of Haymitch's yelling drifts from above me before I hear a set of footsteps coming down the starts and moving into the kitchen. A few moments' later Peeta returns to me, a glass of water and a plate with a few slices of bread set upon it. "Would you like some bread Gale?" he asks me. I search my head for how I feel about it him, I never really hated him. It was more jealousy then hatred I felt before. He's not a very different person now. He still looks the same, same blue eyes, same blonde hair, same burn scars on his arms and it seems he still has the same kind heart. But every so often you can see his muscles tense for a moment before they relaxes, I do feel sorry for him, no one should have to go through what he's been through.

I nod and accept his offer. The bread is good and hearty, with nuts and raisins and smooth rich butter spread on it. He joins me, sitting in the chair Haymitch was in last night before he stumbled upstairs. We sit and eat in silence. It's not awkward or a comfortable silence but something in between. When I finish, I put my plate on the floor and look at Peeta who has also finished.

"Thank you Peeta" I say looking into those clear blue eyes.

"Your welcome Gale" he says back using the same formal tone that I used.

I think back to the last time we spoke, hiding in Tigris shop. It was strange feeling almost as if we were friends. I try to put myself in Katniss's shoes back when he threw the bread to her. Imagine myself in the rain, behind the bakery, so hungry and exhausted. Then a stranger shows me some kindness that no one else has showed me. All I can see is how id owe them and how I could return the favor. Is that what Katniss had thought? I'm not sure but I think she probably would have. She hates owing people. She doesn't owe me a damn thing everything we have or had, I correct myself, was always shared evenly but I fell like I owe her so much right now that it hurts.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Peeta's voice. "So what are you planning on doing today?"

"Hunting" I say with a shrug, "help with the rebuilding, maybe try and see her. I can't bear to think of her over there by herself"

"I thought I saw someone go over there before I came here, maybe a doctor?" he suggests.

"She doesn't need a doctor," I say with anger, "she needs her friends, she needs her mother she needs…you."

"She needs you too" he whispers

I just shake my head, "no, no she doesn't. She wouldn't be able to look at me without thinking of Prim"

He doesn't correct me, knowing that he can't change how I feel or just not willing to admit that I am right.

Peeta stands up collects my empty plate before saying "Gale remember what Aurelius said? We can't see her. She's still in shock; we have to wait for her to come to terms."

"I remember," I whisper. He just nods and makes he's way back upstairs, _'probably to check on Haymitch' _I think to myself. "_I remember_". My words reverberate around me. I remember her asking me for knowledge, I remember her singing to a Rue, Remember her shouting at her mother to give me medicine, Remember her kissing me as I lay in a haze of Morphling and I remember the look on her face when I gave her the last arrow.

I stand up, slipping my jacket on, collect my bow, quiver, and blot out the door. I spot the dead rabbit id shot yesterday and hang it from my belt an idea already formed in my head. I will go to her. I need to.

My feet move swiftly to her house and see the back door open. _'She's still in the kitchen' _I think to myself. Moving to the open door, I get a surprise when I see Greasy Sae standing at the kitchen counter, her granddaughter at the table reading a book. "Hi Sae" I say in my shock.

"Ah hello Gale" she response with her bony grin. "Didn't know you were back, thought you'd take that job in district 2."

"Couldn't do it," I say with a shake of my head. I lift up the rabbit. "Brought this for her, thought she'd like some game"

Sae smiles, thanks me and take the carcass. "How is she?" I ask. Her smile falters a little before she shrugs. "Still in shock, I think. Aurelius sent me here to keep and eye on her and make sure she eats"

"Can I see…" I begin to say until I here a loud bang above us, then I here her voice screaming. "She's dead you stupid cat!, she's dead!" then I hear the unmistakable wailing of buttercup joining her own loud sobbing.

Pain, grief, sorrow, guilt and other emotions run through me as I turn and bolt from the house. I run as fast as my legs can go and then push them even further. I trip a few times, my face slamming to the dirt, covering it with mud, grass and ash. The tears started to fall in the kitchen and are in full flow when I go under the fence and hit the woods. My footfalls continue to thunder through the woods, scaring away game and kicking out dirt behind me. I trip and fall again but this time my head hit's something hard and I can't bring myself to get up again so I just curl into a ball and scream out my sorrow.

I must have slept for a little bit because the sun is behind me when I open my eyes, I sit up, slowly run my hand over my forehead and winch when I feel a large bump above my left eye. Looking around, I winch again when I see where my legs have taken me. The hard thing my head hit was our boulder, our meeting place that overlooked the valley, the place were we use to mimic Effie Trinket and I would rant about the capitol, _the place I used to be happy_ I think to myself. The blackberry bush behind hangs heavy with fruit and I take a handful and sit on the rock eating them slowly. I think back to the last time we were here.

It was back when the rebels where shooting 'propos'. We sat near here and a group of Mockingjay's had gathered above us, then Katniss sang 'The Hanging Tree'. I remember the sound of her soft beautiful voice singing as all the birds fell silent to listen. I hum the song to myself, as I feel a tear fall down my cheek remembering how I thought that I could really relate to the man in the song. If I'm honest, I can still relate to him.

'_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree _

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here _

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree'_

My voice is too harsh, too shaky to sing but I continue to sing as the tears fall. My eyes gazing into the distance.

'_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here _

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree'_

The handful of blackberries falls from my grip and my hands start to weave odd shapes.

'_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree _

_Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here _

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree'_

My eyes closed tight as I am surrounded by sorrow at not only my own loss but also everything as I sing the final verse.

'_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree _

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me_

_Strange things did happen here _

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree'_

My voice fades away as I try to suppress the sobs. When my eyes open again, I am looking down into my lap and I see a noose lying in my hands. My shock at what ive created stuns me, I remember my hands making shapes but I do not remember digging out the rope from my bag. I think for a second before throwing the noose into the valley, watching its progress until it drops beneath the treetops below.

I get up and walk back to district 12 disgusted with myself. Along the way I strip a few bushes of there fruit and pick up some mint leaves. Chewing them as the fence comes into view. It still feels strange to be walking back to the fence with my bow hung over my shoulder. I laugh a little when I stop to listen for the dim hum of the fence before remembering that it will never again be live.

I come out in the meadow, happy that it one of the few places in 12 that is not covered in ash. Dandelions, poppies and other flowers sway in the gentle wind as I look all around me. In the distance I hear the sounds of people rebuilding, a stray laugh calls out in the distance. I make my way back pass my old house towards the merchants square where I see a lone figure moving around the front, of what remains, of the old bakery. I already know who it is before I get close to him.

I hear Haymitch's words again, _'you could give him a hand'._ This whole day has been hell, ive wept more then I should and while ive been feeling sorry for myself. Peeta has been looking after Haymitch, the others who came back and even me, but who has been looking after him. His family and friends are all dead.

"Peeta!" I call out about ten feet away from him. He gives a small jump, his hands ball into fists as he turns to face me.

"Hi Gale" he says as I stand in front of him. I can see the slight redness around his eye and see that he has been crying aswell. He must have seen the same thing around my eyes but he does not say anything about it. "Been hunting?"

"Yeah, couldn't see any animals but I got some fruit" I say pulling out a few strawberries and offering some to him. He takes a few and bites into the flesh and chews as the juice runs down his chin.

I look towards what is left of his old home. "Haymitch said you were going to rebuild it", he just nods "want some help?" I offer, my hand outstretched.

He looks into my eyes, what is he looking for? Does he think I'm joking? Does he see the man I was before? Full of anger and hate or does he see the young boy who almost single handily took care of his family after his own father was blown to bits. He takes another moment, gazing at my hand before looking up at me. A small smile breaks on his face as he nods and grasps my hand in his.

**A/N "The Hanging Tree" I don't know about you guys but I love and hate that song. Gale and Peeta friends? Hummmm what do you think? Why not let me know your thoughts in a review?**

**Couple things Ive gotta say before I finish. Firstly ive written a new one-shot Fanfic called "Birthday Surprise" so why not check it out and leave me a review. Secondly ive recently become a boyfriend again so now I don't have as much time as I did before for writing this but I will try my hardest to keep this updated. **


	5. Chapter 4 Rebuilding

**A/N **wow! I'm amazed so much by the feedback ive received from this so far, thanks guys. Once again sorry it's taking me a while to update but what with work and such it's just been so difficult to find time.

ok so I struggled alil with this part but overall im happy with out it turned out. I decide to tell it from Gales POV mainly because I find it easy to write from his and Haymitch's POV but ill try to write some Peeta POV and soon ill be doing a chapter or two from Katniss's POV and you'll get an idea of what's going through her head. Anyways Enjoy!

**Disclaimer **'The Hunger Games' belongs to Suzanna Collins and I love her for it.

**Chapter 4 Rebuilding**

The next day we sit in Peeta's front yard, the sun, just beginning to make its decent behind the forest, we are covered in dirt and sweat. Both exhausted our shoulders and chests rising and falling with our fatigue. The whole day had been spent helping the other people clear away the rubble around the square, sorting through the wood that remains after the firebombing. I noticed that a lot of the ash, that was like a thick carpet before is now beginning to fade and the earth seems to show signs of life again. I see all this and cannot help myself seeing hope for the future of 12 and everyone who lives here. Peeta and I had not spent all day together he had been with the group planning how to rebuild the merchant shops while I went with a larger group to look through what remains of the Seam. Carrying back useable pieces of rubble that were once chimneys, planks of slightly charred wood and scraps of metal.

Peeta had suggested that I stay in his house for a while. I was a little hesitant to start with but the alternative would have been sleeping on the ground and given the choice, a mattress is more comfortable than the hard earth. When I woke up with the sun I was a bit surprised to see him awake and baking in his kitchen but I guess a long time of having to get up early to bake seeps into your soul the same way that I always get up to go hunting in the pale morning light. Id gone for a few hours to set up the old snare line and manage to shoot a wild turkey and when I got back and cooked the bird, he had 20 loaves of bread, a batch of cheese buns and some small cakes that he was decorating. I asked if I could try decorating some of the cakes with him, he nodded and passed me the tools of his trade and I tried to do some basic shapes like a star or a crescent moon but it was clear that my hand was not steady enough for the task. I had chuckled, showing Peeta my attempted and he gave a small laugh.

"it's funny you know" he said, making a small flower out of frosting, his own hands steady as a rock. "You can make perfect little snares to catch animals but you can't draw a star"

It was true, "Guess I'm just not cut out to be a baker" I laughed a little. He just smiles as he made more little flowers. I couldn't believe how natural it felt. It reminded me of hanging around with Thom; we had this same easy back and forth between us. I pang of sadness shot through me as I thought of Thom. He told me he wasn't coming back to 12, said that it was too hard for him. None of his family made it out. I saw him on the TV yesterday; he was offer the fancy job in two I'd turned down. I am happy for him, it's a good job and I know Thom is happy and that's all I ever wanted for him, it's all I ever wanted for everyone in 12.

I think about this as the sun heats my face and I sigh deeply, thinking about how I want to help Katniss but I can't. I can bring her game but someday she will be well enough to do that for herself, I can still be her friend, but will she still want me as her friend? Will she ever look at me without thinking about Prim? Moreover, if not then what happens? I've asked myself theses questions all day when my mind drifted to her.

I'm broken out of my stupor by Peeta offering me a glass of iced orange juice. I accept it gladly saying "Thanks" before i drink half of it in one gulp. He laughs and takes a small sip of his own glass before he looks into the distance.

"Hey Gale, what's your favorite color?" he asks me with a quizzical look on his face.

I have to think about that for a moment wondering where he is going with this. "Green" I say with a shrug. He lets out a little laugh and I glance at him, my eyebrows raised, wondering what's so funny.

"That's what she said when I asked her," he says nodding towards Katniss's house.

"Really?" I ask him unsure.

"Really" he nods explaining about how he asked her on the victory tour.

We both laugh at the situation. "What about you? What's your favorite color?" I ask him genuinely curious.

"Orange" he says not missing a beat. I hold up the half-full glass of juice and say "like this?"

He shakes his head and nods towards the sun now dipping bellow the tree tops "like that, a sunset."

I look at the sun, It is beautiful, the array of pink, orange and pale yellow, the clouds holding the promise of a calm, peaceful night to come. I think about what Peeta has done for me since we've been back. He let me sleep in his house, decorate cakes, he's brought me food and what have I done for him? Apart from agree to help him rebuild the bakery nothing really. Then I realize I'm feeling sorry for myself again. I can hear Haymitch yelling in my ear and I hear 'The Hanging Tree' start in my head. I down the last of my juice and jump to my feet.

"Peeta, have you ever been in the woods outside 12 before? I ask with an idea.

"Nope"

"Would you like too?"

I see a smile creep over his face again as he get to his feet "Sure!"

I retrieve my hunting gear and we make our way out of the district by using to one of the new gates set into the fence. I'm still in the old habit of looking around for peacekeepers even thought they would never again patrol around District 12. I take the lead, walking at a slow gentle pace allowing Peeta to get a good look around him. I knock an arrow to my bow, just in case any wild dogs feel like trying their luck and thinking I might be able to get some game for Katniss.

I quickly find out that I'm not likely to bag anything today; Peeta's footfalls are excessively loud that any game around here will bolt before I get them into bow range. After a while, we are close to the 'Meeting Place' boulder Id hit my head on and wonder if I should show Peeta it. Honestly, I don't want to, that place belongs to Katniss and me. No one else. However, it's probably the best place to watch the sun go down around here, and right now Peeta is the only person I can talk too.

Turning around I see he has knelt down and examining a small patch of Mushrooms, I sling my bow over my shoulder and join him and he ask me if there safe to eat? My own knowledge of eatable plants is all right but Katniss is the one he should really ask. Her mother had a book about what plants have medical properties and her father had added pages about what plants were safe to eat. In the early days of our hunting trips, Katniss had pointed plants out to me telling me if they were "safe" or "not safe"; I remember her pointing this very patch out to me before saying "not safe".

"Not unless you want to throw up your stomach, most people call it a Jack O Lantern." I say, pointing at the orange-gilled mushroom. I teach him everything I know about it and he nods along taking it all in. when we finish I jerk my head towards the boulder. "Come on, I have something cool to show you", he get to his feet and follows me.

I come out and see the sun is just half way behind the horizon, when he comes through I lift my arm and gesture at the scene in front of me. He stands a little in front of me his eyes slowly taking in the valley below, the tree tops swaying gently in the soft breeze and the sky above. The sun has painted the sky a deep orange like the soft glow I remember seeing in Katniss's kitchen a few nights ago. I see his shoulders rise and fall slowly, his muscle relaxing. The scene is so peaceful and calming that for a while I forget my troubles and remember that there will be no more Hunger Games, no more arenas and no more being force to watch kids die pointlessly. Freedom is ours now and yes it will be hard but I know we can make a happy life here now; I close my eyes and smile deeply.

When I open them again, I see Peeta is looking behind me, following his eyes I see he's looking at the rock. I notice his fists are clenched he must know that this was our meeting place, I don't mention it and looking back at the sunset I say "nice isn't it?"

"It's beautiful," he whispers, looking back at the valley.

"This was your place, wasn't it?" he asks me. I just nod.

We both let out a deep sighs at the same time.

As the sun dips ever lower and a few stars begin to wink as us, I suggest we make our way back, he agrees. By the time, we get back to the fence its dark. Id checked some of my snares on the way back and spotted a raccoon struggling to free itself in one and a rabbit in another. After putting them out of their misery and stringing them up on my belt I showed Peeta how to set the snares before letting him try it out. He struggled for a while before he finally gets the hang of it. I gave him a pat on the shoulder and a smile that he returns.

When we make it back to the victor's village I see lights on in all the houses apart from hers, I guess Greasy Sae doesn't stay there, just comes along to cook and make sure she eats. I tell Peeta to hold on as I walk to her house; he grabs my arm and just shakes his head. I hold up the raccoon, saying she might like some game. He gives me an unsure looks, before releasing my arm and walking beside me. I string it up on her front doorknob, before looking up at the houses windows. Peeta puts his hand on my shoulder, he doesn't pull me back but I know it's a reminder. The words 'Too soon' ring in my head. We turn away and walk back to his house.

Peeta holds the door open for me as I come through, hang up my jacket and place my bow and quiver on the ground beneath it. I follow him into the kitchen and he makes me a cup of herbal tea. I unhook the rabbit and hold it up, "not the biggest I know but there's just about enough meat on him for us two" I say giving him a smile. "I've got some bread and greens that will go well with it" he suggest, I nod and pull out my hunting knife, then begin to show him how to clean the rabbit. To his credit he doesn't wince or look away, _clearly not squeamish _I think to myself. _Of course, he's not. It's just a dead rabbit he's seem much worst._ Putting the entrails to one side, I show him how to remove the skin in one pull. I've got the skin about a quarter of the way off then let him remove the rest. He struggles to find a grip, but then he slowly yet firmly removes it all. He smiles looking delighted with himself and I give him a smile, "good job" I say giving him another pat on the shoulder.

"You're a good teacher," he says, passing the carcass to me, a sheepish look on his face.

"Not really, my dad was the real genius with all this hunting stuff", I admit, starting to cut up the meat "He's the one who taught me snares and tracking game".

"Did he have long hair that he tied back all the time?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" I ask him, my curiously taking over.

"He used to come into the bakery with her dad, think they worked on the same crew."

I'm stunned into silence. I'd always wonder if our fathers knew each other. They'd been killed in same accident but there were eight crews working at the time and I had no way of knowing whom he worked with. Peeta, guessing where my thoughts had gone, "was surprised that you didn't know" he says. There's a short silence between us as I keep cutting up the rabbit meat for cooking. When I'm finished he sets a pan over the fire and begins to fry it, I clean up the table throwing the entrails away and string up the pelt, thinking I might be able to use fur to line my boots or gloves.

As he looks after the meat, I wash the blood and gore from my knife before getting two glasses of juice, and sit myself back at the table. Peeta soon set a plate of fried rabbit and greens in front of me with half a loaf in the next to it. He sits next to me with his own plate and we begin to eat.

For a while, the kitchen is silent apart from the sounds of cutlery and chewing. I think about everything ive done today and wonder yet again, what the future holds for everyone in 12. I also think about my family safe in district 4 with Mrs Everdeen, at least I hope there safe, its been so long since I spoke to any of them and I can't help but worry about them. Is Rory taking care of them? Is my mother keeping an eye on her mother? Are they happy? Are they coming back to 12? I have no answers to these questions. Peeta speaks up after he places his juice back on the table.

"The rabbits really good. Just as good as the squirrels you used to bring to my father." he says talking another bite.

"You used to eat them?" I ask.

"mm-hum" he says, chewing thickly. "My dad used to fry them up when my mom went out and we would eat them before she got back.

I chuckle at the thought of Peeta and his father sneaking around the bakery frying up the squirrels Katniss and I traded to them for good bread.

We finish our meal and still feeling hungry I slice another piece of bread and chew on the hard crusts, still thinking about my family. I notice Peeta's eyes glance at me with a questioning look and I confess my worries about my mother and siblings.

"Are they still in 4?" he asks. I just nod and he quickly walks into another room and returns with a small black device that I realize is a phone.

"You should give them a call," he says with a kind smile. I nod again and he explains how I call district 4. I walk into the living room for some privacy and Peeta stays in the kitchen to clean up our plates. Sitting down in a chair, I tap the number 4 button on the phone before a voice asks me whom I'm trying to reach.

"Hazelle Hawthorne" I say and after a moment of silence, I hear my mother's clear voice coming from the earpiece.

"Hello?"

"Mom its me" I say my voice a little shaky

"Gale? Oh sweetheart, it's so good to hear from you. How are you dear?"

I smile deeply so happy to hear my mother's voice again. "I'm alright ma, just wanted to speak to you. How are the kids?"

"There all doing very well, Vick has been helping around the hospital, he's wants to be a Doctor now, keeps asking me to call him 'Doc Hawthorne" she says with a small giggle. I join her laughter with my own.

"Posy is getting bigger every day; she's been helping nurse some of younger patients.

"And Rory?" I ask.

"He's…" she hesitates, "He's still finding it hard to adjust to district 4. He's learnt how to swim and fish now but I still see him wandering around sulking. I think he misses you and 12."

I feel a large lump form in my throat when I think about Rory. He's 14 now, a tricky age I remember what I was like at that age, a stubborn little kid having to grow up fast to provide for my family. Rory's always been like me, always bugged me to take him out into the woods and always wanted me to teach him snares and how to shoot a bow.

"I miss him too ma" I whisper, "I miss all of you but I can't leave 12, I can't leave…her."

"I understand honey, I really do," she says in a sympathetic tone. "How is she?"

"I don't really know ma, remember I'm still not allowed to see her." I admit knowing she's talking about Katniss.

"Gale since when do you pay attention to anything like that?" she huff's. I laugh, she's right of course. I've never been one for the rules. Hell, I was one of the first to suggest the idea of a rebellion in 12. Now however, those days are over, the capitol has fallen and the Hunger Games are over.

"Since the bombs" is all I can say.

"Oh honey, you can't keep blaming yourself for that. You didn't drop them, you didn't know they were going to be used, you were just trying to help end the war," she says trying to sooth me.

"Well I sure did end it, didn't I?" I say in a gruff voice.

"Give her time she'll get better soon, trust me" she says comforting me.

"If you say so, how's her mother doing?"

"She's getting better spent a lot of time sleeping before Posy and I went to see her. Now she seems to be a little more active. Looking after Posy while I help out Annie with her son."

"That's great news ma!" I say glad to hear, hoping that if her mother can recover then she can to. "Has she spoken to Katniss since she arrived there?

"I don't know son but ill ask her tomorrow," she says with a knowing tone of voice.

"Thank you. Mom do you think you'll ever come back to 12?" I ask the question ive been pondering for a few days.

"Gale dear, we will eventually but we agreed to help with the hospital here and there's still so much to do." she says very quickly "how is the rebuilding in 12 going?" I explain about how its beginning to take shape again, telling her about some of the new houses and how ive agreed to help Peeta rebuild the bakery.

"O Dear that's wonderful. How is Peeta?

"He's…"now Its my turn to hesitate "he's still struggling but I think he's getting better. Even let me stay with him in his house," I admit.

"That was nice of him," my mother says in a pleased tone.

She then tells me a little about district 4, about how its beginning to change. The huge fishing port that once teamed with workers, all with hang-dogged expression of exhaustion, is now busy with laughter, trading and happy children running around or swimming in the clear water. I can tell me mother is trying to temp me into going there thinking that I would feel better. I have to admit to myself that the thought of the sea air in my lungs and seeing my family is indeed tempting. However, I can't just leave. I can't find it in myself to leave the district, leave my woods and yes leave her.

"I'll call again soon ma," I say reluctant to hang up the phone.

"Make sure you do!" she tells me. "I'll be sure to tell the kids you called and will call back"

"Thanks"

"Love you son" she say her voice full of warmth and love.

"Love you too ma" I say back trying to return the feelings but there's a catch in my voice.

The long flat tone rings through my ears as my mothers voices dies I hold on to it for as long as I can until I feel Peeta's hand close around the phone and pulls it away from me. I resisted for a second then release it. I looks up to see his blue eyes studying my face.

"There ok" is all I get out in a hoarse whisper. Peeta nods a little, pats my shoulder and goes back into the kitchen. I know he's giving me a moment to myself and I'm grateful for the solitude, losing myself in my thoughts helps me to clam down.

Once I'm finished sulking, yes there's no other word for what I was doing. I head back into the kitchen and find Peeta hunched over the table a pencil in hand and he's writing something on a piece of paper. I make my footfalls a tiny be heavier to let him know I'm there as I walk over to the sink and pour two glasses of water for us. Placing one glass next to his elbow, I can't help but notice what he's doing.

A first I thought he was writing but actually, he's drawing. It's only a rough sketch but I realize the familiar shape and sign of the Bakery. Guess my talk of family has made him remember his own, all dead in the firebombs that wiped out most of district 12. I tried to save as many as I could but once I saw the first few hovercrafts on the horizon, I grabbed my family, Mrs Everdeen and Prim and ran to the woods.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out, not really thinking about what I'm saying. His head lifts up to look at me in confusion. "I'm sorry I couldn't save them. I should have tried to get everyone out of here but when I s-saw the hovercrafts" I'm stuttering in the rush of feeling I remember coursing thought me when It happened. "I-I was just so scared and there was chaos everywhere that I wasn't thinking straight and I."

"Gale, Gale! Calm down, its ok" he has to shout over my ramblings in order to be heard. "Its ok, I know it wasn't your fault. It was Snow who ordered it." I stop talking at once

"He told me when I was taken to the Capitol that the very first bomb was dropped on the bakery, then the Seam," he says looking out the window. I sit back at the table as his eyes gaze into the distance; I drop my eyes to the paper drawing and remember my promise to help him rebuild the bakery.

"There's a delivery of lumber coming from district 7 tomorrow we can start rebuilding it once I get back from hunting" I say giving him a grin. His eyes focus on me again and then he returns the smile.

"Good idea" he says lifting his glass to me, which I return.

**A/N **ok so like I said I struggled with this chapter mainly because I found it hard for things (other than Katniss and the war) Gale and Peeta could bond over. I really enjoyed writing the whole 'favorite color' bit and I would think Gales would be green since he's spent a lot of time in the woods. I also enjoy reading reviews aswell so why not leave one for me? Also, why not guess what's going to happen in the story?

Cya next time.


	6. Chapter 5 Phone Call

**A **yes yes I know it has been a while but thanks to everyone who has been so patient with me. This one was pretty easy to write since it was mostly Gale and Haymitch POV but I decide to throw in a small Peeta POV. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer **I do not own 'The Hunger Games'

**Chapter 5 Phone Call**

(Gale POV)

Over the next three weeks, a new routine is established. In the morning, I hunt and gather while Peeta bakes, around midday, I bring game and bread to Sae, always asking about Katniss but never getting to see her. Peeta and I take stew, soup and bread around to the survivors then we continue to help them with the rebuilding of the district. The evenings are spent, more or less, rebuilding the bakery. In the beginning it was just the two us, then we started getting help from a few of the others. Even Haymitch comes and helps us now and again. We've made good progress, the foundations are done, the lower walls up and the windows and doorways are in place.

The night particularly warm as we finish working. Haymitch, soaked in sweat, drops his hammer and walks up to Peeta and me. "Good work today," he says grinning. I've noticed that he doesn't seem so drunk lately, thought he still reeks of liquor. I figure he must get bored with just sitting around all day. We both give him a nod in return as we pack up the tools and leave them. The three of us walk back to the village, Peeta talking about what needs to be done tomorrow.

"And Haymitch, you and Gale can just carry on with-"

"Think again!" He snorts, "Tomorrow is Sunday, can't remember the last time I worked on a Sunday." I scowl at him. Guess he hasn't changed that much after all.

"I can handle it, what about you? I ask Peeta. He's been working on the fire pit and roof but there's very little useable wood left from the districts wreckage.

"Dunno, there's a fresh delivery of lumber arriving from District 7 on Monday leaving me very little to do tomorrow, apart from fit the doors and windows," he admits with a shrug.

Haymitch gives another snort. "You two are going to burn yourselves out if you keep going like this, you should take a day off. Hell! Maybe two There is enough food to see everyone through and since the new well was put in nobody has to worry about getting clean water."

We walk in silence, taking in Haymitch's words. He does have a point. I've brought in more game and plants then I would normally and Peeta's been baking lager and lager batches of bread, cakes and other things. I think we've both been keep ourselves so busy, so that we don't let our minds focus on Catnip. "He could be right," I say looking at Peeta. He doesn't say a word.

When we reach the Victors Village, both Peeta and my eyes glance at her house before looking back down at the dirt. Haymitch, noticing where our eyes travel to, huffs a sigh and tells us to follow him back to his own house. Inside it still reeks of dirty clothes, burnt food and alcohol. Although he seems to be trying to keep himself a bit cleaner, he is clearly not concerned about his house. We follow him into the living room and he sits himself in the chair he took the last time I was here. Leaning to his right he pulls out two bottles of liquor and hands them to us. _Does he stash them all over the house?_ I wonder to myself as I take one of the glass bottles. Peeta reluctantly take the other and we sit on the leather sofa, I notice that Haymitch has pulled out another bottle and already drinking before we have removed the caps from our own.

(Haymitch POV)

"Ah" I sigh deeply in relief as I feel the drink calm my ragged throat, my legs, stretched out in front of me kick off the work boots ive been in all day. They are still very stiff not properly broken in, hardly used, _not really ever needed once you're a victor _I told myself years ago. I look at the pair of them covered in dirt and dried sweat, deep bags under their eyes. Clearly not sleeping much as they take small sips from their bottles. Peeta still winces as if it's the first time he's drunk the stuff before, while Gale seems to not notice the throat burn. We just sit for a while, drinking from our respective bottles, no one speaks.

Peeta eventually lets out a small *burp*, and I glance at him. His fist pushed against his lips and I think for a moment he's about to throw up until he says, "excuse me". I ignore his words. He really doesn't seem to like the stuff but, to his credit he never complains. I notice Gale looking at him, giving a small smirk and his shoulders shake with suppressed laughter. Immediately thinking he's still selfish and has forgotten what I shouted at him a couple of weeks ago about putting himself in Peeta's shoes, I glare at him. And then I hear a strange sound coming from Peeta. His eyes are looking at Gale's and his chest is quivering with the same suppressed laughter. When they both look and see my puzzled face, they both explode with uncontrollable mirth.

They both clam down and relax when they see my face change from confusion to annoyance. They tap there bottles together before drinking deeply, I smirk at Gale. Though he is still a stubborn kid, he has grown and changed. The inferno that once blazed within him, fueled by rage and hatred for the Capitol, has dimmed somewhat, replaced by a spark of hope and what else? Friendship? I wouldn't have believed it a year ago but now seeing them emerging from Peeta's home, working together on the bakery, sharing their knowledge and even a few stories though I've notice they try to not mention Katniss. They came close once when Gale was telling him about being trapped in the forest in the early days of their hunting partnership. _She was terrified, _he had said and then I saw both of their faces fall.

I look at Peeta aswell, the alcohol, starting to flow through him, seeing his face calm and relax, it's a look ive not seen in him for a very long time. The baker's son is still there but now, thanks to two Hunger games, his captivity, torture and hijacking. He's broken, his soft, kind heart is still there but his head and memories have been corrupted.

As I finish my bottle and reach for another, I take look out the window into the gathering darkness and see dark clouds above, obscuring the bright moon and stars. Then a small flash of orange light grabs my attention coming from her house, it comes from upstairs and since her houses layout is the same as mine I can work out what room it is. It takes me a moment to figure out what room and then I remember one of my few visits to the her house.

It was the day after Gale's whipping in the town square, freezing cold and the snow had settled on my head and shoulders and I walked in and saw Peeta keeping an eye on him as he lay in a haze of painkillers. After checking to see if he was alright I went up stairs to use their bathroom, as I made my way alone the landing I remember hearing her and her sister talking about what was happening from that very room, Prims room.

_Whys she going in there?_ I ask myself, I haven't gone over to check on her as I said I would since I brought her home, but when Sae has come over here to clean up my house. She had said, always in an off-handed tone of voice about how she has called her mother, looking like she's slept better, cried less and about how she has been a little more active around her house. Id asked if she had spoken to Aurelius, when Sae told me she had I called the good doctor aswell. Aurelius had been reluctant to tell me anything about what they had spoken about, damn doctor/patent confidentially. Eventually I used my status at her "mentor" to find out about her general mood instead of their conversations, he had used the phases "mentally fragile" and "on the mend". When I had suggested about Gale and Peeta going to see her, he was silent for a moment before admitting that he was unsure if it was advisable or not. _Damn doctors! _I thought to myself, _why couldn't__'__ I ever get a straight answer out of them?_ He had asked why I was inquiring, after all hadn't I been visiting her? Keeping an eye on her? Trying to help her cope with her loss? I had mumbled something about trying and getting updates from Sae and that was good enough for me. After a very long augment, I eventually agree to go and check up on her. God I wish I had drunk more before I went over.

I had waited until right after Gale and Peeta had left her some soup and bread, before I stumbled over, a bottle swinging from my loose grip. When I knocked and opened the back door, Sae was washing some dishes in the sink and her granddaughter was cleaning the kitchen floor. They had looked surprised and confused but after I told them about my conversation with Aurelius. They nodded and said she was in the living room; I picked up the food left by Peeta and Gale and taken it to her. She had slept on the sofa curled into a ball, her face clam and relaxed looking younger than I'd ever seen her before.

I'd eventuality woken her by shaking her shoulder. Her eyes had snapped open and I saw pure terror in them, then when she realized it was me her face relaxed somewhat, and she gave me an annoyed grimace. Id ignored this and lifted the meal to her.

"Morning sweetheart" I said, she just sat up and continued to glare at me, ignoring the offer of food. It was at this point I remembered leaving my bottle on the kitchen counter when I wished it was in my hand, I ignored her eyes on me and continued to offer her the tray, getting just as annoyed as she was. I then lost my temper and placed it next to her, spilling some of the contents as I went. Id then dipped the spoon in, saying _"__that, maybe id try pouring water over her head to wake her up next time, she how she liked it__"_. Waving the spoon around in front of her un-amused face, making Chew! Chew! Noises, before eating it myself to show her how it was done. Making exaggerated sounds of pleasure. Honestly the soup was good, rabbit and turkey I thought. I tried again to get her to eat actuality bumping the spoon against her lips that remain firmly shut. After the fifth bump, her hand swiped the spoon out of my hand, sending it flying across the room.

"Now that's not very nice", I had sneered at her. "Gale was up early gathering the ingredients to make that". I did feel a little guilty for saying that, I tried not to watch; expecting to see her eyes open wide and seeing a film of tears begin to gather at the corner of her eyes. To my surprise, her eyes soften slightly and she looked down at the food. She then placed the tray across her knees and began to dunk chunks of bread into the soup. I guessed she had figured out who was leaving food for her. I retrieved the spoon for her and collected my bottle from the kitchen before sitting myself in one of the leather chairs, taking long deep gulps.

We just sat there, not talking; the only sounds I heard around us were her eating and Sae cleaning. I took a long look at her, her face was pale and there were dark circles around her eyes. When she was glaring at me, I saw nothing but annoyance and contempt. That, at least, was normal. Her hair was falling lank over her shoulders, not in the usual braid that all the girls and even a few men had copied in the Capitol after her first games. The soup seems to be doing her some good, the colour slowly returning to her cheeks. When she notices me staring at her, she just ignores me and kept eating. When she finishes, her eyes connected with mine giving me a questioning look.

Damn! I hate that look, always have. That looks, begging for answers, as if I could solve her problems now. "So" was all I could think to say. Knowing it was stupid but I couldn't think of anything else to say. She just rolled her eyes at me. I break the silence telling her about what has happened since she's been moping around. I tell her about how the all the districts are changing, about Paylor plans for creating a new Panam, about how 12 is beginning to change and taking shape aswell._"__The fences now have gates set in, so no more having to sneak under wires,__"_I had told her. This had gotten a small reaction from her, just a few nods, but it was encouraging all the same. When I had mentioned about how I was helping Peeta and Gale with rebuilding the bakery her eyes had opened a little wider. _He__'__s back aswell. Is he better? _Her eyes had questioned me; I just nodded and then shrugged not really knowing what to tell her. I left shortly after that, taking her empty bowl back to Sae's granddaughter and saying my own goodbyes.

I'm brought back to the present by the sound of Gales roaring laughter, looking back I see him holding his chest, his head thrown back in fits of mirth. Looking at Peeta's smug face, chucking to himself. Clearly, I'd missed the joke caught up in my memory.

(Peeta POV)

I take another swig of the foul stuff. Gale is still laughing loud and deep at my impersonation of Haymitch. Not the hardest person to impersonate, stumble around, glare, drink, more stumbling, glaring and drinking before pretending to pass out. Then when Haymitch turned from the window and glared at us that set Gale off again and made me laugh a little aswell. I know he was looking at her house probably wondering, as I'm sure we all do from time to time, how she is.

"She's getting better" Haymitch mutters, maybe he guessed were my head was drifting off too. We both stop mid laugh all humor gone and I see Gale lean forward, hanging on Haymitch's every word, begging for details. Haymitch just shrugged and said no more, did he really think that would be enough for us two? Gale looks like he's about to punch him for the lack of information but then thinks he better not. Therefore, I ask, what I'm sure he want to know aswell.

"So does that mean we go and see her?"

"Maybe" he says after a short pause.

"She won't want to see me" Gale says in a low whisper, "Not after those parachutes"

I want to tell him that is wrong but I honestly don't know if it is true or not. I look at Haymitch for help but his eyes are unreadable, no doubt, he's not sure either. I've been thinking about how I would cope with seeing her, I really think I could control myself but I have to admit that there are sometimes when I don't know if I could.

"Could be right kid" Haymitch says nodding towards him, Gale's eyes snap shut his fears confirmed, "or could be wrong"

"We've got to do something for her," I say with finality. Gale agrees with me but what thought? What can we do? We take her food but soon she will be well enough to do that for herself. "Maybe something for Prim?" I suggest without know what we could do.

(Haymitch POV)

I nod at Peeta's suggestion. It's something that only his kind heart would come up with, but the question hovering around is what could they do? Looking at Gale's slumped shoulders, I know he could think of something but not in his present state. Maybe if he stopped feeling guilty, every time he thinks of Prim, he would have the perfect idea. This is not the time for me to start yelling at him again. He's not feeling sorry for himself now; he's feeling sorry for her and her mother. I see it's the uncertainty of who dropped the bombs that is slowly killing him. Admittedly, many people still think it was Coin but no one is sure. I have an idea of finding out but it is a long shot.

"Well you two need to brainstorm. I'm going for a piss" I huff, picking up my bottle and stumble (the liquor starting to hit me harder) towards the bathroom. I pick up the phone along the way, hoping the person will still be awake. I walk past the bathroom, into the unused office. Making sure the door is locked; the phones buttons are stiff, hardly used and creak as I type the number. There are a few moments then a dial tone before a familiar voice speaks.

"Haymitch?"

"Hi Beetee" I say with a small smile.

"Ah it's good to hear your voice again." thought I cannot see him I can tell he is grinning aswell.

"Same here how are things in 3?"

"Very well. I'm working on a new energy generator. Similar to the one used in 13 thought it's not nuclear powered. If my plans are right, it should give cheap, renewable energy for all of Panam"

I chuckle to myself. Good old Beetee. Always working on something bigger and bigger. "Well that explains why you're still up at midnight"

"Is that the time?" he asks a little shocked "Dear me, Penny won't be happy with me working late again"

"Penny?" I ask in confusion.

"My Fiance" he says sounding a little sheepish.

Well well, who would have thought it? "Congratulations Beetee"

"Thank you, now what may I ask is the reason for this late call?" his voice becoming serious.

My own voice matches his tone as I begin to tell him everything happening in 12. I tell him about how the district is changing and being rebuilt. How the people are hopeful for the future and the ash is slowly fading. Then I come to speak about Peeta and Gale, how they seem to becoming friends, but both are desperate to help Katniss. When I tell him about my little visit to her house, he lets out small sounds of understanding. I then tell him about the uncertainly about who it was who dropped the bombs that ended Prim life and how there must be a way of finding out.

"If anyone can find out I know it would be you" I finish.

"Do you remember that small black device Coin always carried around with her?" he asks after a moment of silence.

"Her communicator?"

"That's the one. After she was shot, I managed to get a hold of it and brought it with me to district 3" he confesses.

There is another pause as I wonder where he's going with this. The little black device was just used for keeping in contact with other people in 13. I had one that I never bothered to use, after all my schedule had been written on my skin like everybody else in 13. True I ignored it most of the time unless there was something imported on there but since it was just dull meeting after dull meeting about what footage they needed from Katniss, I never took any noticed of the device.

Coin on the other hand would always have her hand close to it, her hand shooting to it when it made a noise then a frown might appear and she would descend into deep thought before stashing it away. I never knew what she was using it for, never really cared but Plutarch was always asking me for my thoughts. It was Finnick who came up with the right idea _"Everyone has secrets," _he had said with the grin of his that sent women swooning.

"You've found something?" I ask slightly curious.

"Not quite, its security protected you see. Passwords and firewalls. I must say it is expertly done. It's taking me a while to try and break into it but I believe I've almost done it"

"Great work Beetee!" I say praising him, "But what are you hoping to find?"

"To be honest I don't know". He sighs, "We all knew Coin was up to something other than the war but we had no idea what she was hiding."

'_True' _I think to myself. Coin was always vague about how exactly the rebels were to infiltrate the Capitol and take Snow. She was even more vague about what Panam would be like after the war. At the time I didn't care much just as long as I could come home and continue to drink myself into oblivion but after the bombs hit and Coin was killed everything changed. From outside I can hear low rumbles of Peeta and Gales talking.

"Beetee if you find anything, you have to send it to me right away". I say quickly.

"Of course"

"Great, listen I need to go now, thanks again Beetee."

"Look after yourself Haymitch"

I hang up and walk back to the two of them. Their both talking away speaking fast and slightly slurring their words, glancing down I see both of their bottles are empty.

"Do-do you think you can find them?" Peeta asks.

Gales squints his eyes. He looks like he's having trouble-keeping Peeta in focus. "Sure!" he grins, "They grow in the meadow, and there in bloom right now."

They lay back in a drunken haze, both looking content and happy with whatever it is they've planned. I take my seat again and put out two bottles for them and glance at sweetheart's house again. The orange light I saw before has gone and the house sits quiet and looks deserted. I wondered again if she's still in her sister's room. Maybe she decided to sleep in there tonight or maybe she just collapsed on the floor and cried herself to sleep.

'_Hold on sweetheart' _I think to myself as I gulp down more alcohol.

**A/N **hummmm interesting yes? No? Ah well I loved writing this part. Some of you might see where I'm going with this but you never know I might surprise you. I can confirm the next chapter will be 100% Katniss POV and will be the first Katniss/Peeta/Gale encounter. Don't forget to review.

Cya next time.


End file.
